United Pokenations
by Jun Kenara
Summary: Rated M for Graphic Scenes A band of misfit mercenaries find themselves working for the government that is opposing the 'Endgame', will they succeed in taking down the 'Endgame' and at what cost.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
A man with long ginger hair stood over me the kick he had sent to my chest just moment ago had left me winded and on the cold floor, his gun, a chromed M39 Desert eagle a long powerful hand gun pointed down towards my head "you mercenaries never learn... I've killed many like you but still more come" his voice was fading, he had been ordering his men to fight in such a loud and aggressive tone, that he had become hoarse and was losing his voice "I never intended to leave in a body bag" I was trying to irritate him, something was wrong and i wanted to know what it was and why he had dragged this out to this extent "fuck you kid" the guy said hoarsely. He pulled the trigger but a metallic 'click' was replaced by the bullet that he had expected "huh" he looked confused 'click' 'click' 'click' the ginger haired guys face contorted in anger "FUCKKKK!" he shouted, boy had I had my fair share of luck for today, tomorrow and the week following next "haahahaha... best fucking joke I've seen in a long time" i said as i rose to my feet, it was going to be a fight to the death so i reached down to my combat boots and pulled out my knife, it was in total about 9 inches with the clean blade being a huge five and half inches, the hilt was made of a solid black carbon-titanium composite whilst the blade was of pure forged steel, my initials L.P carved into the blade. It was a present from my former commanding officer, it had saved my life many times. "Cheat" the guy uttered. i had never failed a mission yet and will never intended to, i was public enemy no.1 to these bastards, they hated me, i always found a way to stop them and their plans on world domination or whatever they wanted, mockingly I said to the ginger haired guy "come on bitch, i want to see the colour of your blood" he roared an ran at me, i didn't even know his name all i knew was what he looked like and how to kill him, quickly and smoothly. I dodged to the right, as he ran past i sent a kick to his back sending him to the ground. "Times up" I smirked as i stood next to him, he rolled over, glanced away, uttered the word "fuck" after a moment he turned to look at me, the knife was know being brought down, down right between his eyes, even if he had stayed looking the other way the knife would still been brought down. It was a horrible death. Even if he was only a member of the New World Order didn't stop me from killing him in such a inhumane way, it was the rule don't know why, you just have to kill the target in any means necessary. I pulled the knife out, his face was covered in his blood as too was my knife, I reached for my earpiece to tell command that the target was dead but as i did pain racked though my body, a felling of warmth now crept down my right arm, the right side of my face and my neck, the source of it being my hand, I agonizingly brought it down, the pain killed and I could see why, my hand was severed at the wrist and left dangling by the miniscule amount of skin that was left, my crimson blood now spurted out of every exposed vein and artery "Damn snipers... Fuck" I growled, the pain was tearing me apart my hand now useless with only one option left, I turned and went back to the hangar.  
I found a dead soldier, his weapon still had ammunition, I bent down and picked it up whoever this guy was had good taste in guns "nice... A M9 Baretta" I cocked the gun and raised it, finally i said "The simple plans of mice and men"  
Transition  
*BANG* the gun shot echoed through the hangar, the body fell to the floor with a thump, he had never failed a mission and still hasn't, the target was killed, reported dead and the mercenary Lee "Rain" Pierce's death was recorded as a suicide due to a major injury, his wife and child was informed off the circumstances of which had caused his suicide and that it was the best choice that he had.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
_'Thanks for the information don't need no more anything'_ I entered the 'office', Andy was playing music again, not sure what it was though so I listened to it for a while longer _'we've been hung out to dry, you didn't want us anyway and now we're making up our minds, you tell us how to run our lives, we run from euthanasia'_ seemed to be Megadeth again, youthanasia. Ever since Rain died the 'office' had been playing Megadeth songs, mainly the big songs. Rain had been a big Megadeth and his last words, probably had something to do with the thrash metal band.  
The 'office' was actually more of a small hangar, but we just liked the irony of calling it an office being a mercenary wasn't exactly a desk job was it. It was large about the width of two houses, the height of a double decker bus and the length of a tennis court, it was empty except for the weapon crates scattered here and there and the two beige fabric sofas and a wooden coffee table in the centre of it all, the music came from the old cd player sat on the table which was now currently playing the song Holy Wars... The Punishment Due, another song by Megadeth. The whole group slept here but their wasn't many of us, since Rain had died, meant that their was only five of us, we all worked together but each of us took little side missions for some extra cash, Rain was an excellent assassin so he worked with main command of the United American Civil Rights Force or UACRF for short, where as the rest of us just scouted out for various jobs from private companies, gangs and general public, we didn't care what kind of job it was because it would mainly be against the New World Order or as others would like to call it the Endgame.

The New World Order or Endgame was the force that now controlled parts of America, ruling by force and violence, we were promised a better America, but how's this is it? Apparently the concentration camps just popped up, yeah right. The president was made to sign a secret bill that can land a legal US citizen in jail and the New World Order made an act that stripped us Americans of our constitutional rights. The system has failed and even this isn't the brunt of it all, within striking distance sits a smouldering international caldron, the United Abomi-nations as it were, forged to prevent war as it grows in the face of disaster but stood silent while the New World Order took America hostage. A better, safer America? People shot on streets for reasons I'm not sure of, reminds me more of Nazi Germany than the United States of America. At least the New World Order only controls part of America, we never wanted to start a war but smart bombs and precision guided armaments seem to be a more sophisticated way to win the fight than a debate round the round table in a underground military base while nuclear warheads paint the sky and we die. It seems our only hope is the UACRF.

Now we all worked under UACRF but while Rain worked for UACRF itself, the rest of us worked for the Northern United American Civil Rights Force, NUACRF the smaller, more northerly focused UACRF. Now the upside of working for them is free supplies but the down side is that we can be called out at anytime, we're constantly working, someone has to be awake at all times just incase of an emergency. Our squadron was nick named the Dawn Patrol mainly because of Rain and him being our squadron 'leader' but the squadrons real name was the 88th battalion mercenaries and our motto was that we only moved forward, while every squad retreats we would carry on. It was a very demanding prospect but our team was able to fulfil it. I had become the squad leader, me? well im a lucario, who's name is Jun, specialises in long distance assassinations or simply a sniper. On the team we have Andy, human average height quite toned with wild long black hair, blue eyes and in short a stereotypical rocker who specialises in Computers, Hacking and anything to do with technology, then we have another human, her name being Roze she was a 'give me a big gun and I'll run in and kill em all' type, she had explosive knowledge but didn't really give much care about her life. She was also average height, slim, toned, had black hair with bleach blonde highlights, green eyes and a temper that was shorter than the cook time on a grenade. We also had a Gallade named Daniel, although he earned the name Eagle just because he took out thirteen troops from further than five hundred metres on one mission, Eagle was actually a shiny Pokemon which meant he had blue where it would of been green on a normal Gallade. Surprisingly he wasn't a sniper, I was just out for that mission and because Rain always liked to work in a pair, like most snipers, he needed someone to take my place so Eagle had a shot at it and was quite successful but, he preferred to be out in the front line, he was the infantry and finally we have the gorgeous Zoroark named Valerie Varietta yeah I knew her full name but im no pervert, nope we're in a relationship, so yeah hopefully it shall become Valerie Kenara. We called her V because she prefered it apparently and it was quicker to say, she only wanted to come so she could make sure I didn't die and well she started off without any knowledge but now, you would say she's a seasoned veteran.

The UACRF had not only constructed translators (although we didn't need them for our team) but had also made Pokemon friendly guns, this does not mean that if you shot a Pokemon it wouldn't die, no it meant that Pokemon could operate them so I, Eagle or V could now dual wield M9 Berettas, use a ACR assault rifles with a ACOG scope or use a silenced M110 or M200 sniper rifle and any other weapon if we wanted to. This made us Pokemon the most feared thing on the battlefield, not only could I Aura-Sphere a Light Armored Vehicle or LAV for short but I could also blow it up with a RPG if I wanted to, I could Metal Claw a enemy or I could shoot him in the head, what ever tickled my fancy really. We had custom made body armor, anything else we wanted could be made for us, although within reason of course we couldn't let Roze lose with a Nuclear missile could we. To be honest their was no reason for the 88th battalion mercenaries to retreat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up at six and started to gear up, I started by putting my body armour on, their wasn't much but it helped, it consisted of black shoulder pads not the American football style but more of a rounded shape and came down to about a quarter of your arm, special combat boots which had a knife holster in and actually fitted my hind legs and paws perfectly, a black bullet proof vest which had a hole for my center spike, it was also quite thin and light, finally a black bandana which went above my eyes in a long thin fashion almost like those Japanese headband things but different. The bandana I added my self just because I could, I noticed that Andy was awake and kiting up he had already put his mask on a black modern, combat, double vent gas mask which he loved, it was so creepy and I guess that was the whole reason he wore it, he too had shoulder and arm pads but in red, black bullet proof vest, leg protection and black leather combat boots. We were kiting up early because we was meeting our NUACRF informative and didn't know if we would have time to return to the 'office', I started loading one of the cars, the 4X4 with the supplies that we still had leftover, the informative better of brought supplies with him because we only had at most two magazines per weapon. With the 4X4 now ready with supplies packed we waited for the others to wake. When everyone was awake we started the tedious ten mile journey, Andy driving the German Estate car, a black bullet-proof Audi RS6 Avant with me and Val vacating the back seats, Roze and Eagle in the British 4X4, a Land Rover Defender, it was military grade but looked no different. Originally it was Rain's idea that we took two cars, just in case the worst happened, it did mean that we needed twice as much fuel but it also meant that we had extra room, a backup, security in numbers and it didn't draw any attention, Rain declined any idea of a Hummer or anything of the similarity just because they were extremely rare, normally associated with military operations and used fuel like no tomorrow. As we drove, the suburbs that we began in had melted away and was now replaced by trees, bushes, hedges and field. It seemed to have been quite a long time since we had set off but we was still no where close because of what would of been a ten mile journey would of been that if we traveled as the crow fly's but we couldn't because firstly cars don't fly and their was a small mountain separating us and the informative, so we now had to drive around the base of the mountain but at least the pace of which we was traveling at had increased, mainly due to Roze, speeding off angrily in the Land Rover. She didn't like the fact we had to drive around the moutain and also the fact that when we 'planned' the route we had missed out a "motherfucking mountain" so we also had to catch and keep up with her, which was surprisingly easy in the Audi. My thoughts now moved onto Val and after all this, what would we do. I had been thinking of proposing to her but I always thought I should do it afterwards, what if their wasn't a afterwards though? What would happen if I or Val got killed what would the other one do, I knew I couldn't move on, she was the one I wanted to live with for the rest of my life and I could only hope that she felt the same way. Val asked "Jun, do you know how long its gonna take to get there" I actually thought she was asleep "it gonna be a while if we're not anywhere close by seven then we'll find a hotel or set up camp, yeah" she smiled at the thought of a hotel, we hadn't been alone properly for a while now and in a way it was killing us, its not that we missed doing it we just missed each others touch and embrace, when we actually did get the time and privacy, everything just seemed right, nothing else mattered, our cares just melted away and all we needed was each other.

We stopped at a service station me and Val went to buy some food and drinks with Eagle while Andy and Roze filled up the tanks on the cars. I picked up a few things like chocolate, coke, red bull, crisps (potato chips) and headed to the counter Andy was surely finished by now. I paid for everything and was about to leave when a big tough guy shoulder barged his way through all of us "watch where your walking" I growled he turned round "alright ma... Animal"i raised an eyebrow "grow up or I'll end you" He turned round and walked of he didn't seem right, he didn't seem like he was up to good so I let Eagle and Val go to the car, I said I had forgot something just so I could check this guy out "Jun your not gonna do something stupid are you" i raised another eyebrow "i just want to get some drinks" with that Val went to the car with Eagle while i walked I over to one the ailes which was not in his view, the guy walked over to the counter and asked the woman for some cigarettes or something like that, she turned round to grab some but the guy then reached for something either his wallet or something else. The assistant turned round put the cigarettes on the counter and said " and that's 4.50 anything else" in which the guy replied no actually but you owe me" the assistant gave a confused look to the guy "all the money from the till in to this bag, NOW" as he said this he pulled out a chrome gun, it was a hand gun but had a pretty long barrel making it a heavily modified 45 Sheppard, he lifted it up pointing towards the assistant. Shit I thought, now what? He was standing so he could watch the assistant and the door I was almost opposite the assistant and directly behind the guy, maybe I could take this guy down, get behind him somehow. I decided this was best, I signaled to the assistant that I knew what I was doing but that she should hurry up and get that bag filled. If she filled the bag and gave it to him he would hopefully move the gun away from the assistant meaning their would be less chance off him pulling the trigger when i took him and blowing the assistants brains all over the wall and giving the shop owner a new reason to decorate. He was getting nervous, I had now moved behind him about 15 feet away, the assistant had finished filling the bag and handed it over. The guy put the gun in its holster and went to grab the bag I stood up as I had been bent low to avoid being noticed, charged an aura sphere and said "don't forget to tip", I fired the aura sphere at him hitting the guy square in the chest sending him out the door, I looked over to where he had landed he had now proceeded to getting up onto his feet, I ran out the store at him. I dived at the guy making him fall over once a again, he landed hard making groan out in pain, i sent a punch to his head breaking his nose and making him hazy but not knocked out and mockingly said "so we didn't grow up?" with that I sent another punch to the face knocking him unconscious, blood streamed down one side off his face. At least he wouldn't forget what a lucario looks like, he seemed pretty weak, all I had done is threw an aura sphere and two punches and he was out cold I dragged his sorry ass back im the store leaving a thin trail of blood behind him, I asked the assistant to call the cops, I went over to the Land Rover and reached into the boot looking for something, soon Roze asked what I was looking for in which I replied "rope and I've found it now" I slammed the boot closed and walked back to the store, I got the rope wrapped it around the guy, tied it and left him on the shop floor, handed the gun to the assistant and asked if they had called the cops in which they replied that they had and that the police was on their way, this meant that we should leave. The assistant thanked me and I left, got into the Audi and told Andy to drive, fast.

I was now slumped in my seat, Val asked "what happened after we left" in which I replied "do you remember that guy who shoulder barged his way past all of us" Val nodded " well the dick tried to rob the store so I took him out, knocked him out, tied him up and now the cops are on the way" Val looked kinda shocked at this, she asked if I was hurt or anything but I wasn't but she decided to check for any cuts or anything anyway, I told her again that I was fine and pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head, she returned the hug and now was leaning in my arms and playing with the fur on my chest. It had been a while since we even had the time to do something as simple as this, most of the time we had either been talking to each other, fighting or I had been drawing up plans and talking to our informative. It was nice to have this time.

Val was now sleeping, I asked Andy how long would it be till we got their "Dude we might have to set up camp or find a hotel because it don't seem like we're getting their today or tonight" damn "Andy, where's the nearest hotel?" he replied "about a mile away". I radioed Roze and Eagle and told them that we was staying in a hotel tonight. After 15 minutes we got to the hotel, I woke Val up and said "guess what honey?" she moaned rather groggily "we're staying in a hotel tonight" i said with a mischievous grin, Val looked up still slightly tired but was content on hearing this "thank god" she said " im tired of sleeping in tents"

First author notes for this FanFic, hope you guys are enjoying it so far, i have and to be honest its only gonna get better from here. So thanks for reading and finally au revior and I'll see you in chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I walked I've to the reception and asked for a double room and three singles all relatively close and just luckily enough their was such rooms available, I took the keys handed them to Eagle, Roze and Andy and made of to our rooms.

I opened the door, let Val walk in first, she grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me into the room, I flicked the door closed with my foot. "Been a while" I said to Val "Varietta..." I pulled her close "love you" I reached into a kiss in which she returned, i felt her tongue asking for entrance, begging almost i granted her wish. Our tongues danced around together exploring each others mouths, we broke for air leaving a trail of saliva hanging between us "love you more Jun" She reached in for another kiss, i returned the favour, as i did i slowly pulled us down onto the bed, i broke the kiss and said "This body armor does get in the way" lifting the shoulder pad slightly on Val "yeah but it also hides your beautiful chest" as she said this she started to lift my chest armor off "although the bandanna does make you look sexy as fuck" i removed my shoulder pads and boots "well that's better, now im feeling rather hot maybe you could help me out" my mischievous grin only grew bigger as did something, val didn't wear boots but i removed her shoulder pads while caressing her back, he fur felt so soft, so luxurious "getting excited" Val was pointing out my now visible pink member "better hurry up then" these words only made me prolong it all, i may of wanted it, but i wanted it to be heavenly. I removed her chest armor revealing the beautiful dark gray fur underneath, I ran my hands down her chest through her soft fur down to her waist stopping at her pink slit, I asked "you ready?" she gave a nod saving her breath for the onslaught of pleasure that was to come. I circled round he tight opening teasing at it slowly stroking over and along it, I worked along it slowly my fingers working deeper, Val's moans we're getting more audible with each stroke, soon my fore finger was making its way into her entrance, sliding it in slowly only when it was in fully did Val let out a moan, I slowly slipped my finger out and re-entered this time using two fingers, Val's moan we're becoming more frequent, I slowly pumped my two fingers in and out, till her moans filled the room. I stopped, pulled my finger out of the tight slit, got down on my knees, my tongue now licked around her pink entrance, slowly making my way further in till Val let out a final rather loud moan, to be honest what came next caught me by surprise, she had climaxed, her nectar was now pouring out into my unaware mouth, at first I choked but when I realized what was happening I began to swallow, ready to down all that she had.

I rose up wiped my muzzle and licked my paw clean savoring the taste. I glanced at Val still panting slightly, she made eye contact with me her beautiful ice blue eyes gazed in my direction, she winked mischievously at me making her seem every so more attractive which seemed unthinkable. "is it my turn yet" she asked I though hell yeah but said "I prefer to hear you moan" I gave a sly grin, I could see her blushing almost shinning out of her fur "Jun, you do know it's not my birthday" I smiled at this " yes I do, your just a lucky girl" He pushed Val on the bed and got on top of her. "Oooh, I like it when you're on top," val said "Ha! I know you, val," i said, "This is temporary." I started to adjust myself so i didn't hurt val. Until she flipped me so that she was on top. "You take too long," she huffed and grabbed my semi-erect shaft and started to rub it, in which i started to moan. When it was about full erect, she let go of it, earning a soft whine. "Why you stop?" I asked. "Trust me, this is better," Val said as she pushed herself onto me. I was in heaven: Val tight pussy enveloped him like soft blanket. I adjusted again so I was back on top "ready?" val nodded, I pulled her into a kiss and thrusted, she tried to moan but it was muffled as we kissed, she was still wet from earlier, I continued to thrust in and out, val moaning into the kiss which she broke and whispered in my ear "Faster Jun, Faster" i started thrusting faster and faster, pounding furiously, Val's moans filling the room "Fast...er" val moaned, I gave a low audible growl and pumped harder, faster. I was losing it, I was close and so was Val her tight wet pussy was tightening, tensing "Jun... I'm..." Val couldn't finish her sentence neither could I reply, i came shooting ribbons of cum inside her triggering her orgasm, Val moaned again and fainted, I pulled out both of our juices leaking out. I gave val I kiss and went for a shower


End file.
